Nature of the beast extension
by Dark Raven5
Summary: My friend and I but mostly my friend wanted a little more for tbotb then we got so we added a little something to the episode.


Author's Note: Okay, so my friend and I but mostly my friend didn't like the way the last new episode of Birds of Prey ended, The beauty of the beast. So we decided to extend the episode a little more. My friend pretty much came up with the idea for the extension of the episode, but my friend isn't a writer she's more of and artist, like drawing and stuff like that, so I wrote the extension. Hope you like it!! The story starts off with Helena and Dinah arriving back at the Clock Tower after Detective Jesse Reese arrested his father.  
  
~~  
  
The Beauty and The Beast extension  
  
"For the last time he's not my boyfriend," Helena said as she walked out of the elevator followed by Dinah.  
  
"Sure he's not," Dinah replied as she walked over to Barbara.  
  
"What are you two fighting about now?" Barbara asked as she rolled away from the computer.  
  
"Dinah won't stop saying that Reese is my boyfriend," Helena replied.  
  
"Well, Helena you two do act like you are," Barbara said.  
  
"We do not!"  
  
"You totally." Dinah started but she was cut off by a series of beeps.  
  
"You boyfriend is calling," Barbara said as she wheeled herself over to the screen. "He's at the same hotel as Hawke was in."  
  
"I've got to go," Helena replied as she walked over to the elevator, she pushed the button and waited.  
  
"Helena and Jesse sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g. First come love then comes marriage then comes the lady in the baby carriage." Dinah sang as the elevator doors opened.  
  
Helena stepped into the elevator and closed the doors, cutting Dinah off. Thank God I don't have to heard anymore of that song, she thought. She got out of the elevator and head towards the hotel; she really wanted to know why Reese had called her. When she arrived at the hotel she went to Reese's room, she tested the knob to see if it was unlocked or not; she opened the door and found Reese sitting on the bed.  
  
"You rang," Helena said as she walked over to him.  
  
"Huntress.you came," Reese replied.  
  
"Of course why wouldn't I?"  
  
"There's no crime."  
  
"So? You ring I come."  
  
"Really."  
  
"What's wrong Reese?" she asked as she sat in front of him.  
  
"Did I do the right thing?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Did I do the ring thing by taking my father in?"  
  
"Yeah, of course."  
  
"If it was your mother could you do it?"  
  
"No, I couldn't."  
  
"So does this make me a bad son?"  
  
"No, it doesn't. Yeah, of course."  
  
"If it was your mother could you do it?"  
  
"No, I couldn't."  
  
"So does this make me a bad son?"  
  
"No, it doesn't. You did what you thought was right and it was the right choice."  
  
"Am I just like him?"  
  
"No!! You're nothing like him; you're a better man, you're a good man. You care about what you do, you're nothing like Hawke."  
  
"That's not what he said."  
  
"Why do you even let him get to you?"  
  
"Huntress, maybe he's right."  
  
"Hey, look at me," she said as she lifted his chin so that their eyes met. "You are a good man and a good cop; any other cop would have let Hawke go, but you didn't you locked him up, you took him down. You did what most cops couldn't."  
  
"But hat makes me different then him?"  
  
"I'd trust you with my life," she replied.  
  
"You'd trust your life in my hands?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Reese stood up and walked over to the window, Helena did the same. He looked out the window at the blinking motel sign; he turned back to Helena, who was looking at the street below.  
  
"Thank you," Reese said.  
  
"For what?" Helena asked turning her attention towards him.  
  
"For helping me save my father."  
  
"You're welcome Detective."  
  
Reese pulled Helena closer, she looked up at him as he leaned down and kissed Helena; she was surprised by what he had just done, she pulled away and looked at him. She leaned up and kissed him back, and she heated the kiss up; she pushed his black leather jacket off his shoulders and onto the floor. They stumbled over to the bed, Reese picked Helena up as he sat on the bed; she grabbed the bottom of his shirt and pulled it off him and threw it across the room. She out her hands on his bare muscular chest as they kissed; Reese gently pushed Helena's leather coat off of her shoulders and onto the floor as he ran his hands down her arms. They fell back onto the bed, "I never done this with any girl whose name I didn't know," Reese said.  
  
"There's a first time for everything," Helena replied as she leaned down and kissed him. Reese took control away from Helena and laid her on her back.  
  
"You cant always be in control," Reese said.  
  
"That's what you think," Helena said as she gained control again.  
  
She put her hands on his bare muscular chest and she leaned down and kissed him.  
  
~~  
  
Dinah and Barbara sat in front of the computer as Barbara typed away, "You think we should go see if Helena's okay?" Dinah asked as she leaned against the desk.  
  
"Why, Dinah?" Barbara asked as she wheeled herself over to another computer.  
  
"She been out for a while, and she hasn't contacted you in over thirty minutes which isn't normal for her."  
  
"You're right something could have gone wrong," Barbara said concern in her voice.  
  
"Well, let's go."  
  
"Give me a minute, I need to finish this before mid-night."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Nothing that concerns you."  
  
"Barbara."  
  
"Dinah really it's nothing you should worry about, it's very old stuff."  
  
"Okay, so you done?"  
  
"Yeah, just finished. Get the car keys and my coat while I find Helena."  
  
"Okay," Dinah said as she walked out of the room as Barbara began to type.  
  
"I've got everything, let's go."  
  
"Okay, we're going to the hotel where Reese's father was."  
  
"I know where it is."  
  
"I bet you do," Barbara said as she pushed the elevator button.  
  
They got into the elevator and rode it down to the bottom.  
  
~~  
  
Reese had gained control again and had Helena's hands over her head; she looked at him with a grin on her face. "Well, is seems like the Detective finally got the Huntress," Helena said as she looked him over.  
  
"Well I guess I did," Reese replied as he leaned down and kissed her.  
  
Reese started to kiss Helena's neck as he started to unlace her shirt; she put her arms around his neck. When he unlaced her shirt completely her threw it across the room; the door slowly opened and Dinah walked in and when she saw Helena and Reese she did only one thing.scream.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhh!" Dinah shouted as she saw them and turned around as Barbara entered the room.  
  
"What is going on here!?! Oh my God, Huntress!!!" Barbara shouted when she saw them.  
  
They both left the room as fast as they could, leaving Reese and Helena alone. "Maybe we should." Reese started.  
  
"Why?" Helena asked.  
  
"They just."  
  
"Who cares?" she said kissing him.  
  
They went back to what they were doing before Barbara and Dinah entered the room.  
  
~~  
  
THE NEXT MORNING  
  
Helena felt someone's arm around her, someone started to kiss the back of her neck and she took a deep breathe, "Detective," she said as she turned around in his arms.  
  
"Huntress," Reese replied pushing her hair out of her face.  
  
Helena smiled to herself as she put her head on his chest, closing her eyes again.  
  
Author's Note: My friend read it, she liked it; so I want to know what you the readers think about it. Please read and review. 


End file.
